Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for regeneration, repair or grafting of skin.
Discussion of the Background Art
Various membrane types have been used in the repair and regeneration of a number of tissue types, including skin, mucosa, meniscus, cartilage, vertebral discs, ligament and bone.
Skin grafting for repair of damaged skin tissue has been an established procedure for some time. The use of split thickness skin grafts has also been an established procedure for some time.
While such grafting procedures are well established, the development of an effective alloplastic or xenogeneic substitute graft material for the reconstruction, repair and regeneration of normal skin would be an advance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,085 discloses a membrane for skin and mucosa regeneration comprising a barrier layer including an outer smooth collagen barrier face and an opposite fibrous face, to which a matrix layer of collagen which may be applied to the fibrous collagen face as a slurry.
There remains a need in the art for improvements in promoting regeneration of tissue such as skin, e.g., following surgical procedures.